Gifts and Mishaps
by stormy003
Summary: Taichi called the past Chosen Children and told them that Hikari has fallen ill once again ON CHRISTMAS! Of course, he only did that to get a scare from the group. Koushiro, on the other hand, plans to hang a mistletoe near the boy's room for Miyuki and Taichi himself, but failed to not get caught by one of the victims. Will he find another use for it? R&R please? Merry Christmas!


A phone began to ring in a spacious room from an apartment as a woman called out to her daughter to get the phone.

'Miyuki, can you get the phone? My hands are a little full right now!' Mrs. Katayama called.

"Okay, mom!" the girl called from in her room.

The girl opened the door and walked over to the ringing phone in the living room a second later, stretching as she did so.

'Miyuki-chan! Problem! Get over to my apartment quickly!'Taichi exclaimed over the phone.

"Problem? What happened?" the girl asked, alerted by the boy's tone.

'It's Hikari! She's fallen ill again and my parents aren't home,' the boy explained, coughing sounding in the background.

"Oh dear… Is she alright?" Miyuki asked, running back to her room to change.

Light snickering was heard in the background when she realized it was a lie, the girl now changing her objective and following the joke.

'Yeah, she's fine. Hikari's in bed trying to sleep right now,' Taichi answered, even more coughing could be heard. 'Come over here quick, please? I need someone to watch over her when I go pick up her medicine.'

"Taichi-kun, I have medicine over at my place right now that I can bring over," Miyuki said, smiling at the voice as she set out her clothes on the bed.

'N-no , that's fine! My mom told me to pick up her medicine anyways!' Tachi responded quickly.

"Ehhh?" the girl said, trying to get out of her shirt. "Koushiro-kun, would you like to tell me what's going on?"

Silence passed by the students until another chuckle was heard from Taichi's side.

'Looks like she caught us,' the boy whispered to Taichi, his voice still audible to the receiver.

'Her suspicions scare me sometimes,' Taichi chuckled. 'It's just like a few years back when she came over to help me babysit my sister due to my rash personality.'

"Troublemaker," Miyuki said, laughing a little. "Alright, I'm coming. Why is it that you want me to come though?"

'I guess you can say a get together with the entire group again,minus Mimi,' Taichi answered. 'Also, Christmas is today, so I thought maybe we should spend it together.'

"You could've said so instead of making me worry on this very day."

'My mistake. But hey, I used it on everyone!'

"That's not really a good thing, Taichi-kun.." the girl said, sweat dropping as she pulled on a coat.

'Well, Joe is the only one who fell for it….' the boy replied.

"I should've known… He's honest about everything, so of course he'd believe in what we say."

'She's got a point there, Taichi-san,' Koushiro said.

"Would you like me to bring over anything since it's Christmas?"

'Ah, yes! Since it's Christmas today, bring everyone's gifts if you have any! If not, then that's fine! Bringing yourself is more than enough!' Taichi exclaimed joyfully.

Miyuki giggled and brushed her hair out of her face as she walked back out of her room.

"I'll leave my apartment now and head right over. See you later," the girl said.

'Great! Catch you later!' Taichi chimed.

'Bye, Miyuki-san!' Koushiro said.

Miyuki turned off the phone and set it back onto the cradle quietly as she suddenly burst out laughing.

"Miyuki, are you alright?" the girl's mother asked curiously, passing by the room she stood in.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine! " the girl said, halting her laughter to tie up her hair in a half moon ponytail. "Taichi called and nearly scared me to death, that's all."

"'Scared you to death?' What did he say?" the woman asked.

"He told me Hikari fell ill again just to get me over to his apartment. He should've just asked me normally, but I guess that's another way to get me running over there."

The girl's mother chuckled and shook her head side to side slowly.

"That boy, lively as ever. Is it for Christmas?"

"Mhm. Mom, I'm going to go pack the cookies for the others now. Would you like me to come home early?" the girl asked, walking over to the kitchen slowly.

"Don't worry about it, dear. You can stay over there as long as you want. I might come home late today," the woman said, walking to her room.

"Okay, thanks, Mom! I'll be going now!" Miyuki said, running into the kitchen to package the baked goods and then out the door.

'I wonder if anyone is over at his apartment right now, beside Koushiro…'

* * *

Miyuki checked the bag in her hand once more and sighed nervously when she stared at the note she wrote for Taichi.

'Ah, ah, ahhh!' a female voice yelled.

'Careful, Sora!' a male voice said.

The girl looked over to her right and saw Yamato and Sora holding presents that seemed a little heavy for the ginger haired girl.

"Yamato-kun? Sora-chan? Are you alright?" the girl asked, running over to the couple.

"Ah, yeah. Did Taichi call you also?" Yamato asked.

"Yep. He certainly gave me a small fright there," Miyuki chuckled. "Oh, do you need help?"

"Yes, please take the top few boxes before I drop it!" Sora exclaimed, walking over to the girl.

Miyuki did what the girl asked her to do and picked up three wrapped up boxes carefully from the girl's arms, noting how heavy it actually was.

"These are the last ones, I was getting tired walking back and forth," Sora said, smiling with relief.

"What are in these boxes…?" Miyuki asked, straining a bit.

"I have no idea.. Sora won't tell me either," Yamato said, smiling at the girls nervously.

"Course I won't tell you until we get to Taichi's place and open them!" Sora said excitedly.

"I-if you say so," Miyuki said, adjusting the boxes.

* * *

"Taichi-kun, Koushiro-kun! It's Miyuki, Sora-chan and Yamato-kun! May I ask you to open the door? Our hands are full..!"

'Coming!' the boy replied from inside.

The door to the Yagami family's apartment opened a few seconds later after several thumping and yelling echoed in the apartment.

"Come on in!" Taichi invited, breathing a little hard.

"A-are you okay…?" Yamato asked awkwardly.

"Yeah... Tripping was involved on the way here," the boy answered, chuckling sheepishly. "Is that the rest of your presents, Sora?"

"Yep! Now help us bring them in before our arms snap off!" the girls asked.

Taichi nodded as he took the remaining box in her hand and walked right into the building with Sora following behind.

'It's a bit heavy here, Sora-chan…' Miyuki said nervously, following the girl in.

"Hey, I'll take off some of that for you," Yamato offered.

"Are you sure? You already have four boxes on hand-"

"It's fine! I can take on a little more weight," the boy said, smiling at the girl.

"If you insist…." Miyuki said, setting down her load and hesitantly setting a box on Yamato's stack. "Be careful, okay? I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Guarantee that I'll be fine. I should worry about you more instead, you klutz," the boy joked, slowly walking in.

Miyuki smiled nervously and then picked up the other two boxes on the floor, bringing them into Taichi and Hikari's room and setting it down carefully. Yamato had to wait for someone to take off a few of the boxes so he could set it down without hurting himself somewhere. Taichi, Sora, and Miyuki took off three of the five he had and set them aside as he bent down and allowed the presents to slide of smoothly.

"Sora, did you fill each of these boxes with bricks or something?" Taichi joked.

"Bricks? No, no, no! Why would I do that?" the girl giggled, seating herself next to Yamato.

"It sure feels like you did," Miyuki stated with a smile.

"Oh, does it?" Koushiro asked, standing up and heading over to one of the boxes.

"Don't hurt yourself, Koushiro-kun."

The boy lifted up one of the heavy boxes and immediately set it back down, afraid of getting hurt.

"Yeah… Not going to try," the boy said.

* * *

Knocking was heard out in the front as time passed by, Taichi walking out of his room to get the door.

'IS HIKARI-KUN OKAY? I BROUGHT MY FAMILY'S MEDICAL KIT! I'M SURE I HAVE COLD MEDICINE FOR HER!' Joe's voice exclaimed.

The group from inside the room chuckled silently as Taichi replied to him.

'Hikari is fine, but Joe, I-'

'Let's go check on her now!' the boy said.

"I'll go see him.." Miyuki said, standing up and walking out the room.

"Hey, Joe-san," the girl said casually, raising her hand up as a greeting.

"Miyuki-kun! Is Hikari-kun doing fine?" the up-coming medical student asked again.

"Uh, yeah! Joe-san, Taichi-kun has something to say to you though," the girl said, gesturing to the boy next to Joe.

"You see… I was just messing with you," the boy said sheepishly. "She's not sick nor is she even at home right now. I just wanted to rush you guys here as quickly as possible."

"Eh?" Joe said, his glasses slipping off. "EHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Sorry, Joe! It was a lie!" Taichi apologized, bowing down.

"It's fine, Taichi-kun. BUT DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" the boy exclaimed, the younger students smiling nervously at the senior.

"Let's leave it at that then…" the girl said, walking back to the occupied room.

"So he's finally caught on?" Yamato asked playfully, earning a nod.

"So you all were called here too?" Joe asked curiously.

"With the same excuse," Sora added.

"YOU ALL KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON?" Joe asked. "Ohhh…."

"Don't worry, Joe-san, I nearly fell for it also," Miyuki said embarrassedly. "Where is Hikari-chan anyways?"

"She said Ken invited her over with the other Chosen Children. I really don't know what's up, but she said they'll be coming over here later," Taichi explained.

"I see…. Say, did you guys bring anything?" Koushiro asked, the group.

Sora pointed at the boxes around the room as Miyuki held up the bag she had hanging on her arm. Taichi didn't need to say anything, after all, it was his apartment. Joe held up the medical kit and opened it up to reveal the tiny presents he had inside as Koushiro pointed next to his laptop. Yamato only shrugged and shook his hands saying he had nothing.

"Well then…. We all should wish Mimi-chan a Merry Christmas," Sora suggested.

"I agree," Miyuki said, nodding in approval.

"I'll connect with her over the laptop then!" Koushiro said, turning to the device and typing up stuff.

Miyuki set down her bag and walked over to the boy who bears the Crest of Knowledge softly, seating herself down next to him.

'Did you bring anything extra?' the girl asked, smirking a little.

'W-what do you mean?' the boy whispered back, sweating nervously.

'I see your backpack from here. I also spot something else in the bag,' Miyuki pointed out, pulling her long hazel hair back.

'You caught me. You're intuition is sharp as ever,' Koushiro said, connecting with Mimi. 'I was planning to use this on Taichi-san and you, but since you know now, I'll use it on Yamato-san and Sora-san.'

'Interesting… Would you like some help?' the girl asked.

'That'd be great!'

"Hey, Koushiro, Miyuki, what's up?" Taichi asked, walking over to the two as the other three students conversed with each other.

Miyuki grabbed the boy's arm quickly and dragged him down to the floor, laying on top of him to keep him quiet.

'Shh..' the two students hushed.

Taichi remained quiet as instructed and waited for the explanation.

'Did you hear anything from us?' Koushiro asked.

'Sort of?' the boy answered in a question.

'He heard us,' Miyuki answered for him as he gave a sheepish grin.

Taichi grabbed Miyuki's wrist and pushed the girl off him, careful not to shove her too hard, and then pulled her back into his body.

'So what's up?' Taichi asked, a little psyched up as the girl pulled at his arm.

'May I just ask you to keep everyone here occupied later?' Koushiro asked.

'Err, sure, I guess,' the boy answered.

'Sorry, Taichi-kun, but that'll be all. You'll find out sooner or later,' Miyuki apologized, Mimi appearing on the screen.

'Hiiiii~!' the girl said through the screen.

"Ah, is it connected?" Sora asked as the boy brought the portable computer closer to the groups.

"Merry Christmas!" the group chimed in unison.

'Thank you, everyone! Merry Christmas!' the girl returned. 'Where's Hikari-chan and Takeru-kun?'

"They're spending time with the other Chosen Children. They'll come back later," Miyuki answered.

'I see… How's Japan treating you?'

"Great, really!" Joe said. "But if you were here, everyone would be together again.."

"Aw, Joe- san, don't make us feel melancholy on this day!" Sora said, patting the boy.

'I wish I could spend time with you guys over at Japan too. Maybe next time!' the girl said, smiling reassuringly.

"Is everything alright in America?" Koushiro asked, pulling his bag closer to him.

'Yes! Everything is fine, thank you for asking!' the girl said. 'In fact, nothing weird has been happening over here. I guess the digital world is stable thanks to the new Chosen Children.'

"That's great to hear!" Taichi said.

"Hey, would you like me to send anything from Japan over to America, Mimi-chan?" Miyuki asked.

'Hmmm, nothing in particular….' the girl said.

"I see….." the girl said. 'Thing is, I sent something already, hehe..'

The group stifled their giggles as Mimi looked at the group curiously.

"Miyuki-san and I have something to do really quick," Koushiro said, standing up with his hands in his pockets.

"Eh? What's up with you two?" Yamato asked, smirking a little.

Miyuki smirked back at him and shook her head.

"Nothing in particular~ Continue displaying your show of love, Yamato-kun, Sora-chan~!" Miyuki said playfully.

'I still wonder how she bears the Crest of Harmony..' Yamato said, sweat dropping a little. 'This girl has the ability to kill anyone's attitude.'

"Do I?" the girl asked, turning back to see his face.

'She heard!'

Everyone laughed and returned their attention to Mimi and Tachi as they continued to converse, Sora curiously looking over her shoulder to see what was going on. Koushiro silently closed the door behind Miyuki and himself as they walked out.

"Sora, is something the matter?" Taichi asked. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, no, everything is fine!" the girl said, waving her hands.

* * *

"Okay, so how are we going to hang this up without making a racket?" Miyuki asked, sitting down on the couch.

"As long as Tachi-san keeps them occupied, then we'll be safe," Koushiro said, pulling out the mistletoe and some strings.

"I'm sure you can work something out," the girl said, as the boy pulled out a box with tacks in it.

Miyuki grabbed the mistletoe and an end of the string, tying it together tightly and making sure it wouldn't slip off when people walked in and out of the room. She then tied up a tack near the mistletoe so Koushiro could hang it up at the boy's room.

"I think it's secured," the girl said, giving it a quick light shake.

"It's perfect. Before we hang it up, we need to tell Hikari-san and the others to stay quiet about it."

"I'll give them a message right now then."

The girl pulled out her D-Terminal and sent the message to Hikari as soon as she could, Koushiro heading to Taichi's room to hang up the mistletoe.

'Ah, Miyuki-san? I need a little help!' the boy whispered.

"Ah, coming, coming!" the girl said, running to the front door to unlock it and then walking quietly over to the boy.

The girl held the wobbling chair down for him to tippy toe on, making him feel safer as he pinned the item up into the ceiling.

The front door quietly opened as the Chosen Children walked in on the two, smiling mischievously. Miyako walked over to the dinner table in the room and set down a cloth wrapped box down, heading back to the group.

'Welcome back, guys!' Miyuki said, looking over to where the front door opened.

'Thanks, Miyuki-san,' Hikari said, waving at the older girl.

'One thing,' Takeru said playfully, careful with the giant brown bag he had.

'What is it?' Koushiro asked, tilting his head to the side.

'Look up!' Miyako said, grinning brightly.

The two students looked up and noticed the mistletoe they both set up in between them.

'Crap..' they muttered.

'Oh! Does that mean what I think it means?!' Daisuke asked excitedly, his hands nearly letting go of the side of the bag.

'Mistletoe, eh? Bad luck comes with good luck, I guess,' Ken said as he got a better grip on his side, chuckling at the two.

'You're kidding, right?' the girl asked exasperatedly. 'Iori-kun..?'

'I guess they're being serious…' the youngest boy answered, looking around him.

'Jeez…' Koushiro said, grabbing the girl's wrist and kissing her cheek quickly. 'This was not meant to use against us, but whatever. Just come inside one by one if you don't want that to happen.'

The students giggled and nodded as Daisuke daydreamed about Hikari getting a kiss from him underneath the mistletoe. Miyuki entered the room first with Koushiro following her from behind, Takeru and Ken setting down their part of the load for Daisuke to drag in.

"I'm back, Onii-chan!" Hikari said, walking in right after.

"Hi, guys!" Takeru greeted as everyone entered the room one at a time, waving to the seniors.

Daisuke was struggling to bring in whatever was in the sack as everyone watched him nervously, Tachi and Yamato standing up to help.

"Stop right there!" the boy said, sticking his palm out in front of him, afraid of getting kissed.

Koushiro and Miyuki took the chance to tell Joe about the mistletoe while Yamato and Sora were distracted by Daisuke.

'So you were out there to set out something like a trap for the two?' Joe asked, smiling a little.

'Just be careful not to walk out there with anyone near you,' Miyuki said.

'The others may point it out like what just happened earlier,' Koushiro added embarrassingly.

"So what's in the bag anyways?" Taichi asked, backing away from the doorway.

"I can't tell you that… It wouldn't be a surprise anymore!" Daisuke said, dragging in the heavy sack with full force.

"I see… But you're struggling quite a bit there, kid," Yamato said, sitting back down near Sora.

* * *

Miyuki watched as the boy finally successfully got the bag to the spot he wanted it in, panting heavily after the workout he just got. Taichi headed back to where he sat, but before he was able to seat himself, he caught the sight of Miyuki waving him over silently, walking over to sit next to her on the floor near the beds.

'What is it?' the boy whispered.

'It's getting pretty dark outside.. Did Mimi leave before Koushiro-kun and I returned?' the girl asked.

'Yeah, she said she needed to go somewhere with her parents,' the boy replied.

'I'm guessing it must be really early in the morning over there.. Oh and don't walk out of the room with anyone near you. Koushiro and I already commenced our plan that deals with mistletoe.'

"Oh! Iori's mom baked a cake for us today in the morning! Would you like to eat it now?" Miyako asked excitedly, eyeing Koushiro and Miyuki.

'Looks like she wants to start this shenanigan a little early…' Miyuki told the younger boy.

The boy who originally bore the Crest of Courage blinked curiously at the two and just tried to go with the flow naturally.

"Cake?" the original holder of the Crest of Love repeated.

"What kind of cake is it?" the boy who had the Crest of Friendship asked.

"A strawberry cake.. She didn't know what to make since she didn't know what you all liked or disliked," the Iori answered calmly.

"That's fine with us," the group answered, smiling at the young boy.

"Let's go eat then!" Daisuke exclaimed, running out the room quickly before anyone else could reach.

'He must be scared of having a guy walk out with him,' Koushiro whispered to the girl, earning a nod and giggle.

'Poor guy..'

Sora stood up from her spot and was about to walk out of the room until Joe stopped her.

"Sora-kun?"

"What is it, Joe-san?" the girl asked turning around to look at the boy.

'Thanks, Joe-san,' Miyuki said, standing up and leaving.

'No problem,' the boy whispered back. "I think there is something on your coat… I can't really see from here…"

The girl looked at her coat and noticed a ripped up leaf hanging off from her coat, taking it off and sticking it into her pocket as Joe exited the room.

"Thanks," the girl said, smiling at the leaving figure.

Everyone except, Taichi, Sora, and Yamato were able to make it outside into the living room safely without being pointed out to kiss someone from the doorway. Yamato and Sora carelessly stepped out of the room at the same as Taichi slowly followed the two, still in a safe distance.

"STOP, STOPPPPP!" Miyako exclaimed, making a stop motion in front of the couple.

Yamato and Sora stopped right underneath the mistletoe and blinked curiously at the girl who currently owns both the Crest of Love and Purity, tilting their heads.

'Perfect, Miyako-chan!' Miyuki said.

'Bingo!' the girl whispered, giving thumbs up to the girl.

Miyuki looked over at the curious couple and then pointed up at the ceiling with a smile plastered on her face, indicating them to look up. They did what Miyuki instructed them to do and then blushed when they released what was going on around them.

"W-was this what you and Koushiro needed to do?" Yamato asked nervously, pointing at the mistletoe.

"That's right!" Koushiro answered, grinning brightly.

"You know what to do, Onii-chan!" Takeru said.

"Don't be shy," Ken played along.

"Go, go!" Hikari chanted.

"Er…." Sora said as she looked over at Yamato.

"Let's just get this over with…" Yamato said, kissing his girlfriend quickly on the lips.

The group clapped for the two, cheering loudly as they blushed madly and walked over to the group.

"M-Mi…yuki…." Yamato said, walking over to the girl and locking his arms around her.

"A-ah..! W-what, Yamato-kun?" the girl asked, struggling to get out of the boy's death grip.

Taichi was watching the two as he took a step through the doorway casually, unaware of what Yamato was planning to do.

"Yamato-kun! You're going to squeeze the breath out of me this way!" Miyuki exclaimed.

The boy only smiled at the girl, picked her up from the floor to turn around, and then let go of her body, shoving her over to Taichi before he left the area beneath the mistletoe. The boy caught the girl out of instinct and realized what was going on, looking up above him.

'Crap..' the boy thought. "Y-Yamato.. You're not being serious are you?"

Miyuki noticed Taichi's burning face and felt his hand, his temperature rising quickly. She then slowly looked up at the mistletoe she help Koushiro plant on the ceiling and went red.

"Y-Yamato-kun….. May I ask why you are doing this to me?" the girl asked uncomfortably.

'Interesting, interesting!' Miyako chimed.

'But she had to do this with Koushiro earlier.. I feel sort of bad,' Ken whispered to Takeru.

"DO IT, DO IT!" Daisuke exclaimed, jumping around with Miyako.

"You can do it, Onii-chan!" Hikari giggled.

"Miyuki-san, don't hold back this time!" Takeru joked.

The girl whimpered in embarrassment and grabbed at Taichi's arms, unable to reach up to her face.

"M-Miyuki…." the boy called nervously.

"Y-yes, Taichi-kun?" the girl answered, looking up at the boy.

What came next was very surprising for Miyuki and embarrassing for Taichi, the two students exchanging a kiss. Taichi quickly leaned into the girl once she turned her head from being called, his lips crashing into hers awkwardly. Miyuki's eyes widened up in shock as the group's jaws dropped with an excited smile on their faces. Taichi pulled away and swiftly turn his head to the front door shyly, walking to the living room couch and seating Miyuki next to him.

"Did they really-"

"What just happened?" Inori asked, cutting Daisuke off.

"Taichi-san just-" Takeru said, getting cut off by Ken.

"They…-"

"Onii-chan, you just…" Hikari said, not finishing her sentence.

"THEY KISSED! THEY KISSEDDDD!" Miyako exclaimed triumphantly. "Unlike you Koushiro-senpai~!"

"H-hey!" the boy said, looking away.

"What does she mean by that?" Sora asked, smirking a bit.

"Well, the two got caught by Hikari-kun and the others while they were setting up the mistletoe for you and Yamato-kun," Joe explained.

"Did you really?" Yamato asked, staring at Koushiro. "You know how the two are like.."

"I know, I know! Besides, I only kissed her cheek!" the ginger haired boy said, blushing a little.

"I'll go cut the cake…" Hikari said nervously, walking to the kitchen to avoid her past babysitter and brother.

"I'll help you, Hikari-chan!" Takeru said, running after the girl.

"H-hey! I'll be helping Hikari-chan, thank you very much!" Daisuke exclaimed, chasing the two.

'Did it really happen?' Taichi whispered to the girl, earning an awkward nod. 'Oh? Where on your face?'

Miyuki blushed and looked at the boy confusedly.

'Come on, it's not like I'll beat him up,' the boy said, smiling softly.

'Err…. On my right cheek…?' the girl said, pointing at the exact spot Koushiro planted his kiss on hesitantly.

'I see….' the boy said, pecking her cheek near the kiss Koushiro gave.

"Here's four slices coming right up!," Takeru said, walking away from the kitchen area with Daisuke. The remaining students headed over to the couch and table to sit down as the two boys passed out the caked slices to everyone.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Hikari called over the counter.

"That's fine, Hikari," Taichi replied.

"Oh! By the way, guys, Mimi-kun said Merry Christmas to you all!" Joe told the Chosen Children.

"We sent her a present!" the children said in response.

"I wonder what it is.." Miyuki said as she ate her strawberry.

Taichi noticed that the girl already ate the fruit and decided to give his to her, making her feel a little awkward, but thankful for his thoughts.

'T-thank you, Taichi-kun…'

"We should pass out our presents after we finish eating," Sora suggested as she ate a piece of her cake.

"That's a great idea!" Ken suddenly said, nudging Iori.

"Ah, right, right! I'm sure everyone is eager to get their presents!" Iori said, anxious about the sack.

"Is something the matter, Iori-kun?" Joe asked.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong!" the Chosen Children said in unison.

The older students remained quiet and blinked at their weird behaviors, brushing it off afterwards.

"Well, let's finish eating and start the exchange!" Miyako said, finishing her cake.

The others only nodded and finished the remaining piece they had left, cleaning their dishes separately.

* * *

After finishing up the dishes the students carelessly walked into the room as they exchanged words with each other in groups of twos and threes, suddenly remembering the mistletoe again.

"God damn it…" they all said looking at the students that walked in with them.

Yamato had to kiss Sora again, Takeru and Daisuke with Hikari on her cheeks, Miyako with Ken, and Taichi and Koushiro with Miyuki. Joe and Iori were the only ones who remembered the mistletoe hanging near the room and cautiously slipped in.

"I can't believe we actually forgot about that thing when we had to experience what we did earlier…" Miyuki said awkwardly.

The group gathered their gifts around in the bedroom as Taichi remembered to go get the gifts he left out in the living room and brought it inside. Everyone sat down in a circle with the gifts in front of them and behind them, deciding who would be the first to pass out their gifts.

"I'll start if you want," Miyuki volunteered. "It's not really big or anything."

The group nodded as the girl stood up and passed out the baked goods with their assigned cards to the students in the room.

"It isn't much, but I hope you like it?" the girl asked instead of said.

"It'll taste great! Don't apologies!" Hikari said, giving a radiating smile to the girl.

Taichi passed out his gifts next and then rubbed the back of his neck nervously when he gave Miyuki her gift. Sora struggled to pass out her gifts, doing everything carefully and slowly. Joe opened up his bag and then passed out the tiny gift boxes to everyone as Koushiro stood up and handed everyone a bag with their names on them. The Chosen Children walked over to the giant sack they brought with them and then opened it up to reveal their impatient partners, the Digimons running up to them to give them a hug.

"Gabumon!" Yamato called.

"Yamatoooo!" the monster called.

"Miyuki! How have you been?" Lunamon asked, leaping at the girl.

"Lunamon! I've been great! It's so good to see you again!" the girl replied.

"Sora! Soraaa!"

"Piyomon!" Sora exclaimed, hugging the pink bird.

"Taichi! Taichi! I'm hungry!" the yellow dinosaur said.

"Did you eat before you came here?" the boy asked, chuckling at Agumon.

"Kooooushiiiroooooo-haaann!" Tentomon exclaimed, flying over to the boy.

"Hey there, Tentomon!" the boy said, holding the Digimon.

"A-ah? Gomamon? Gomamon?" Joe called, looking around.

The monster pounced at the boy out of nowhere, frightening the boy as he did so.

"JOEEEEEE!"

"Uwwah!"

The current Chosen Children smiled at the sight as their Digimons crawled out of the bag and came to them.

'Thanks for keeping them quiet, guys,' Hikari said.

"It was quite hard since someone kept asking for food," Tailmon said.

"Sorry," Chibimon replied.

"I think it was Agumon.." Patamon said.

The students went back to their spot on the floor as they held their Digimons close to them happily.

"Onii-chan, did you bring anything?" Takeru asked.

"Er… No… I wasn't able to find anything," Yamato replied, scratching his head nervously. "Well, you can say I have something for Miyuki."

The girl looked at the boy as her smiled faltered into a curious expression.

"Payback. Getting even with each other to be more exact," the boy finished.

"Payback?" the group repeated.

"I was a huge jerk to you three years ago and so I want to allow you to get back at me," Yamato told the girl.

"Jerk? How so?" Miyako asked.

"Stuff happened, I guess you can say…" Miyuki said. "I've known him since he was like what, eight? The same time I met Taichi-kun, Hikari-chan, and Takeru-kun."

"I often shoot insults and horrible statements at her back then, but she managed to keep a smile on her face no matter how bad it got," the boy retold, smiling apologetically. "She's never complained about it once, really."

Yamato stood up from his seat and walked over to where the girl sat, sitting in front of her and Lunamon silently.

"Punch me."

"E-eh..?" the girl said.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Lunamon asked.

"Yamato.." Gabumon said.

"I just want the guilt to leave me already."

"But you don't need to go as far as having me punch you.." Miyuki said. "Just a sorry or giving a hug is fine, but a punch? I can't bring myself to hit anyone."

"That's something I like about you.. Always calm and easy-going," Yamato said, smiling a bit. "I'm sure everyone loves that quality about you."

"I sure do!" Lunamon exclaimed, raising up her hand.

"Miyuki, if you want, I can fulfill his request for you," Taichi offered.

The girl got in between the two boys and stopped them from attacking one another, shaking her head in disapproval. Miyuki hugged Yamato as the boy awkwardly returned the gesture to his friend.

"This is more than enough, don't you think?" the girl asked, letting go of the boy.

"… I-I guess asking someone like you to hit me was too much," Yamato said sheepishly.

The group smiled and then lifted up their presents to their faces.

"How about we open them now?" Ken asked.

Everyone nodded as a bright smile crawled back onto their faces, looking at their Digimons for approval. The monsters began to cheer and help their partners open up their presents excitedly, making everyone laugh.

"I see why the boxes were so heavy now…" Koushiro said, looking at Sora and then back to the decorated pots filled with flowers.

"S-Sora… Thanks, but you didn't need to go as far as this," Taichi said nervously.

"Is this edible?" Upamon asked.

"These are flowers, Upamon! Of course they're edible!" Poromon exclaimed.

"No, you two, they aren't," Iori giggled.

"Aw..." the two groaned.

Miyuki opened up Taichi's present next, the box revealing a bright green scarf and half of a pendant.

"A scarf and a hollow heart shaped pendant, huh?" the girl asked, smiling at the cloth and necklace.

"I, uh, hope you like it…" the boy said nervously.

"Of course I like it!" the girl said, wearing on the scarf. "It's so warm…!"

Taichi smiled at the girl and held out the other half of the pendant he had, connecting the wings he held with the heart she was holding, as everyone else check their presents from the boy.

"Another hairclip," Sora said, smiling the boy.

"Is this a dress shirt?" Yamato asked as he chuckled.

"I really didn't know what to get you guys," Taichi said nervously. "Besides, I had Hikari help me with some of them…"

Joe's gift was a simple yet was a breathtaking gift for everyone; mini snow globes that had little figures inside of them.

"Did you ask someone to make these?" Daisuke asked, showing Chibimon the object.

"Is that me?" the Digimon asked.

"You guessed it!" the boy said, smiling at the group.

"Koushiro-san, thanks for the gloves and shoes," Hikari said. "I needed to get new ones soon anyways!"

"You're welcome, Hikari-san! Thanks for bringing Tentomon and the others here."

"Not a problem!" Miyako said, giving a peace sign.

"Miyuki, Miyuki! Can I try on that scarf?" Lunamon asked, bouncing up and down.

The girl giggled at her partner and wrapped the green scarf around the Digimon carefully, adjusting it right after.

"Ahhhh! You're right! It's so warm and comfortable!" she said, practically rolling on the ground in comfort.

The group laughed as Lunamon continued to snuggle and roll around with the new scarf.

"Ken-chan! I want to try on a scarf too.." Leafmon said.

The boy laughed and then took off his own, draping it on top of his green partner. The monster began to bounce around and play with the boy's white scarf excitedly, time passing by quickly.

* * *

"It looks like we should get going soon…." Joe said, looking at the time.

"Our parents are probably waiting on us for a Christmas dinner," Iori added.

"Well that concludes it then! Let's call it a day and spend the rest of the time with our families. My mom is going to be home soon anyways," Taichi said, stretching his arms tiredly.

The group packed up all their gifts and belongings into the box Sora gave them and bags they had, their Digimon holding some light objects in their hands, and then stood up.

"Merry Christmas!" they all said.

As everyone began to head to the living room, Miyuki remembered about the mistletoe and stopped the students from leaving.

"Wait! Joe-san?"

"What is it, Miyuki-kun?" the boy asked.

"Can you take off the mistletoe on the ceiling?"

The group went pale after the item was mentioned once again, not wanting the same problem as before.

"Of course! I'll do so right now," the boy replied, walking out the door and removing the mistletoe.

Koushiro took it out of Joe's hands and stuck it back into his backpack quickly, cursing the item for the day.

"Thank you for the gifts everyone and have a great night!" Miyuki said.

"Thank you!" everyone else exchanged.

The group left with their partners and went home tiredly after the well spent day slowly ended, careful not to drop anything they had in their possession. When they got home and sat in their rooms, they all decided to read Miyuki's note and laughed to themselves at how creative the girl could be.

"I wonder how she's able to make us smiled without fail.." Taichi told his sister.

"Well, Miyuki-san is Miyuki-san," the girl replied, closing the note. "She just seem to have that ability to make everyone happy."

* * *

"How was your day, dear?" the girl's mother asked.

"It was very tiring, but I enjoyed every minute of it," Miyuki replied.

"That's good to know, Miyuki," her father said. "Did Mimi come visit you today?"

"No, but she was able to contact us over at Taichi-kun's apartment on Koushiro-kun's laptop."

The event with the mistletoe suddenly popped back up into her mind, causing her to giggle silently to herself.

"Miyuki?" her mother called.

"I'm alright. Thank you for the meal! Merry Christmas!" the girl said, walking to the kitchen to bring back another plate of food for Lunamon.

"Did you have fun today?" the monster asked, eating slowly.

"Why of course! I had fun because everyone I cared for was there!" the girl said, smiling brightly. "These presents are also one to be treasured for..!"

* * *

**Stormy: Merry late Christmas!**

**Miyuki: Stormy, this was suppose to be posted on Christmas! What's up with that?**

**Stormy: I was busy... I'm sorry**

**Miyuki: No, no it's fine! I was just asking, but I understand!**

**Yamato: That she wasn't able to finish in time?**

**Miyuki: ... Uhuh.**

**Taichi: It's 4 AM! Go sleep, Stormy!**

**Hikari: You're not going to feel so good when you wake up...!**

**Stormy: I know, I know... I'll go now then..**

**Takeru: Katayama Miyuki is Stormy's OC!**

**Miyako: Hope you liked reading this one-shot!**

**Iori: This is Stormy's first Digimon Fanfic too...**

**Ken: R&amp;R!**

**Daisuke: And enjoy!**

**Everyone: Merry (late) Christmas! Bye!**

**Stormy: Somehow, I managed... -sigh-**

_**~stormy003**_


End file.
